1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secret scratch sticker and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a secret scratch sticker for secretly delivering a message to only a person who is expected to receive the message and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, when a person sends a letter or a post card, the person puts the letter in an envelope and sends it in order to prevent people other than a person who is expected to receive the letter from reading the contents of the letter. In particular, when a person wants to deliver a special message to a lover or a secret massage to somebody, it is more important to maintain the secret of the message contained in the letter.
However, delivering a message using an envelope cannot be a perfect method for maintaining the secret of the message contained in the letter. That is, people can read the contents of the letter just by opening the envelope, and then they can re-seal the opened envelope or replace the envelope with another one.
To solve this problem, there has been produced a card coated with scratching ink such as an instant lottery ticket. However, the card coated with the scratching ink becomes easily dirty when a finger touches the surface of the card on which the scratching ink is coated.
Furthermore, the scratching ink is easily scratched off only by a weak force, and thus the scratching ink is undesirably removed.
Moreover, the color of the scratching ink is monotonous because it is limited to a gold or silver color.